


Jours de romance

by Machaons_Wahnsinn



Series: Ce genre de jours [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Writing Exercise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machaons_Wahnsinn/pseuds/Machaons_Wahnsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y a des jours, comme ça, qui se vivent à deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jours de romance

Ce lundi-là, Sherlock avait localisé la tanière du kidnappeur de Croydon grâce à sa connaissance extensive (et acquise en grande partie sur le terrain) des égouts londoniens ; allongé sur le canapé, il s’accordait une halte dans le grand salon lumineux où Irene Adler, vêtue de son portable seulement, commentait cette dernière affaire et _jouait_ avec lui – jusqu’à ce que la voix de Mme Hudson ébranlât son palais mental comme un coup de cravache.

Ce mardi-là, avec la bague son cavalier ouvrit une danse qu’elle connaissait oui mais la valse sans prévenir avait changé au lieu des entrechats de la pitié _ce n’est pas toi restons amis je ne suis pas du genre à me marier_ il la fit trébucher pour servir ses calculs ne la rattrapa pas aucun remords aucune hésitation ; eh bien qu’on se le dise, Janine allait lui marcher sur les pieds.

Ce mercredi-là, Sally Donovan, qui avait toujours cru qu’elle serait le sujet de l’ultime engueulade entre les Anderson, comme elle avait toujours craint que le taré et ses déductions n’en fussent la cause, découvrit avec surprise, deux mois après le suicide de Holmes, un mois après les premières théories de Philip, qu’elle n’avait eu raison que sur le second point.

Ce jeudi-là, parce qu’elle aimait l’éclat qui embrasait ses yeux à chaque idée nouvelle, parce qu’il aimait la détermination passionnée qui l’animait dans son travail, énergique et rigoureuse, si paradoxalement vivante, Molly et Jim sortirent ensemble : quand ils eurent commandé un sandwich à la dinde et une purée-saucisse, la conversation reflua, leurs sourires se firent plus espiègles, leurs mains s’unirent et leurs deux âmes, de concert, s’envolèrent vers Sherlock.

Ce vendredi-là, Lady Smallwood découvrit que l’amour, le vrai, ce n’était pas de ne jamais mettre en doute la parole du mari qui vous avouait sa faute, ni de se laisser lécher le visage par un abject squale pour que son erreur demeurât un secret de gentleman, que ce n’était pas la rage liquéfiante qui vous possédait à son suicide, ni la jouissance vipérine au meurtre du meurtrier ; non, c’était de ne surtout jamais regretter la vengeance, condamnât-elle le vengeur innocent.

Ce samedi-là, le gratin d’Auckland se dévergondait avec moins d’inventivité que jamais, les clichés dérobés qu’on avait fait parvenir au journal ne montraient que l’otarie domestique de la Gouverneur Générale et dans le bus du soir, elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers le détective à la drôle de casquette, l’imagina sur le bureau, celui en bois avec le mug de John, après la déduction qu’elle avait machiné si longtemps pour obtenir, mais qu’elle était soufflée d’avoir vu exécutée si vite, elle imaginait l’avoir allongé là, sa hanche droite frôlant l’ordinateur de John encore allumé, trop grand pour le bureau, le dos creusé, tête et torse touchant le bois, mais jambes dans le vide, contre les siennes, et elle… se montrait Femme.

Ce dimanche-là, sa fille – _sa_ FILLE –, blasée déjà après trois jours en ce monde, se désintéressait complètement du singe en peluche qu’il agitait sous son nez : elle préférait s’absorber dans la contemplation du grand mystère, les yeux fixés sur le sein de sa mère comme sur une énigme calmement camouflée (et John pourrait jurer que pour son bien, il veillerait à ce qu'elle ne la déchiffre jamais, mais en vérité, il protégeait Mary).

**Author's Note:**

> Jour après jour, l’œuvre d'Arthur Conan Doyle et le talent de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sue Vertue ont façonné "Sherlock".


End file.
